Aishiteru
by DinastyF
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot, basadas SUS ULTIMAS escenas, en el doujinshi "Soleil" Disfrutenlo - n LavixAllen


Holas holas, aquí de new, molestando, XD, no cierto, les traigo en esta ocasión un one-shot mas (que rapido, no?, jiji, de costumbre he estado happy, y este fic ya lo había hecho hace tiempo, solo me faltaban unas modificaciones), de Lavi y Allen, wiii, jejeje, creo que esta pareja me está gustando cada vez mas n_n, bueno que lo disfruten, y no olviden dejar reviews n_n, lo agradecería eternamente como siempre lo hago n_n, este fic va dedicado a dos de mis lectoras favoritas, que aunque se que una tal ves no lea por estos rumbos, si algún día lo hiciese que bien n_n, Hisaki Raiden, y la otra, una chica reciente, Chibi girl aleitta, sin duda me gusta su manera de redactar, que mas bien, en vez de fics, parecen poemas n_n

Bueno, sin alargar más disfruten este fic.

_AISHITERU_

Tsuki no Hikari, utsutsu no yume- Nightmare

Un Bookman, ¿Qué es exactamente un Bookman?, una pregunta un tanto difícil de responder, si así se podría decir…

--¿Qué es exactamente un Bookman?—preguntaba aquél pequeño pelirrojo al abuelo, aventurándose al recorrer cada parte del mundo, aún con 6 añitos de edad y una gran responsabilidad que cumplir sobre sus hombros.

--lo sabrás conforme crezcas, lo único que si te puedo decir es que si quieres llegar a serlo deberás dejar de lado todo sentimiento hacia las personas que frente a tu vida se crucen, por ningún motivo llegues a hacer amistad con ellas, es lo principal en un Bookman, pues ellos solo son tinta de esta historia

El pequeño no lo comprendía del todo, pero sabía que era algo difícil de hacer, pues cada que conocía a alguien temía por su vida y al verlos sufrir así quería ayudarles, sabiendo que él no se debía manchar las manos.

--No hagas mas preguntas, con el tiempo lo comprenderás y aprenderás a respetar las reglas que sobre ti se han impuesto—El abuelo era firme en sus palabras, y sin importar que tan hirientes fueran, sabía que el pequeño tenía que enfrentar su cruda existencia a partir de esa edad en adelante.

Tantas muertes, tantas guerras, tanto llanto, y él no movía ni un solo dedo para evitar esas desgracias. Y a veces sentía tanto dolor en su corazón, incluso rencor, hacia aquellos que causaban esas desgarradoras muertes: Los humanos.

--¿Por qué, por que pasa esto, abuelo?—el pequeño solo lloraba, mientras jalaba las ropas del anciano con mucha insistencia--¿Por qué se destruyen unos a otros?

--Es parte del ser humano, aquí solo sobrevive el mas fuerte, el mas apto—el abuelo solo le decía lo que quería saber, mas nunca le consolaba o le daba algún abrazo, eran lágrimas que debía de soportar, que lo harían crecer con el tiempo.

Todo el tiempo llevaba esa pregunta en la cabeza, y cada vez que veía destrucción en su camino más rencor le tenía a los humanos.

--¿Qué es un Bookman?—y hasta ahora, 17 años después se lo volvía a preguntar, observando como los humanos se quitaban aquello tan hermoso que Dios les había dado: La vida.

--¿Es complicado serlo?—le preguntaba cierto peliblanco, quien se incorporaba a sus pensamientos sentándose en el suelo de la habitación del jr., el patio para ser preciso, donde ambos observaban como caían los últimos pétalos de cerezo del día. La noche los empezaba a abrazar con su frío y cálido viento.

--¿Qué?

-- un Bookman. ¿Es tan complicado, que por eso te lo preguntas?

-- tal ves, pues tienes que olvidar a las personas que tanto amas algún día. En pocas palabras un Bookman no debe tener corazón para escribir parte de la historia que vive. Un escritor no se debe manchar las manos con la tinta de la historia que plasma. Tampoco se debe enamorar de sus personajes, pues sabe que ellos no existen en la realidad.

--¿Entonces, no somos reales para ti?, ¿algún día nos olvidarás?—el pelirrojo no sabía que responderle, pues sabía que "si" era la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero no quería lastimarlo, no quería ver llorar a alguien mas en su vida, alguien a quien empezaba a querer mucho.

Unos instantes después el peliblanco se levantó, dejándolo nuevamente solo, y con cara de total tristeza, al saber que el silencio que se había formado era la realidad de las cosas. Algún día Lavi se marcharía de la orden, y borraría todo recuerdo de ellos en su mente.

--Entonces…si te marchas…por favor nunca nos olvides a nosotros, olvida todo lo que quieras, pero nunca olvides la amistad que te dimos—dicho esto se dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo.

--Sabes, hubo alguien que hace tiempo me dijo lo mismo "nunca olvides el amor que te di", tenía casi el mismo carácter que tu, y la misma inocencia en su corazón. Era una chica de la penúltima aldea que visité. Lamentablemente a lo mejor ella ya no exista más. ¿Quieres saber su historia?—el peliblanco por un momento dudó, después dándose de nuevo la vuelta se volvió a sentar a su lado.

--Su nombre era Yuriko. Siempre llevaba el cabello suelto, pocas veces se lo recogía. La llegué a conocer un día como este, el primero de la estación de otoño, cuando los cerezos empezaban a marchitarse. La aldea en la que ella vivía estaba en guerra con la aldea vecina, y un día que el abuelo y yo visitamos esos lugares, la chica nos pedía ayuda a gritos; yo bien sabía que no debía hacer nada, solo dejar que el tiempo pasara, pero por primera vez desobedecí al abuelo, y eso ocurrió en el momento en que me enamoré de ella.

Amaba mucho las flores, pues tenía un pequeño refugio donde cuidaba rosas de todos colores…

--¿Te gustan mucho las flores, verdad?—yo la miraba todas las mañanas regarlas, como si fueran sus hijas.

--Mi rosa favorita es la roja, ¿a ti no te gustan?

--un poco, pero, a veces suelen ser muy crueles, cuando te entierran sus espinas—las rosas, tenían parecido a ella, sobre todo aquellas color carmesí; eran hermosas, pero peligrosas.

Incluso en la nieve ella era hermosa, tenía el mismo color de piel que el tuyo, y fácil se confundía con la nieve—por unos instantes, para describírsela la imaginaba en el peliblanco, incluso llegaba a tocarlo en ocasiones, y para describir lo hermosa que era siempre lo miraba de la misma manera que solía mirarla a ella, cosa que hacía que el chico se sonrojara.

--¡e-este, y que mas!—le retiraba las manos, antes de que pensara siquiera en darle un beso.

Un mes, aproximadamente fue ese el tiempo que lo pasé con ella, no mas, pues cuando menos me lo esperé, ella tenía dentro de si una maldición que la consumía poco a poco—fue entonces cuando al agarrarle el rostro comenzó como a masacrarlo, lastimándolo sin querer al pasar su dedo por la cicatriz y enterrándole las uñas. Con eso hizo que este se enojara y se retirara inmediatamente, cayendo de espaldas al piso de la habitación, mientras se sobaba la mejilla roja.

--¿Ma-Maldición? [¡A que estamos jugando, eso me dolió!]

--si. Pronto llegaría el momento de marcharse, y ella temía que me fuera de la aldea, pues me comentó que mientras la aldea se destruía de noche, la luna le robaba la vida—el peliblanco se quedó un poco sorprendido, pues no creía que aquél brillante astro tuviera ese poder. Parecía ser que tal ves ya no lo vería de la misma forma.

--no te vayas, me decía aquella noche, en que la lluvia nos mojó a los dos, habíamos discutido eso tantas veces, pero justo como me lo temía, mientras mas tiempo pasaba ella con las rosas era como si se convirtiera en una de ellas, y mientras mas tiempo le regalaba yo mas terminaba enamorándome. Al final pagué las consecuencias de ese error. Esa misma noche, cuando me iba a marchar ella trató de detenerme, pero la vida se le acortó en un instante cuando intentó dejar la barrera invisible que la aldea le ponía. Fue entonces que me hallé sentado en la entrada de su habitación, con ella entre mis brazos, me quedé por un rato así, quería ver que se durmiera, para así aprovechar el momento e irme, pero cuando menos me lo esperé el sueño duró mucho, ya que al intentar despertarla se sentía tan fría, lo único que pude hacer fue maldecir a la luna misma, por habérmela arrebatado—instantes después del relato el chico quedó sin palabras, agarrandose la cabeza y casi comenzó a llorar, fue entonces que el peliblanco se acercó a su lado, y como buen amigo, al tocarle la cabeza trató de tranquilizarlo, la noche se les pasó así, sentados a la luz de la luna.

_In my place- Coldplay_

Desde aquella noche, el pelirrojo no se había percatado de lo hermoso que era el peliblanco, cuando sin pensarlo, mientras este yacía abrazándolo, observó sus ojos, sin duda quedó atrapado en ellos.

Una mañana en el almuerzo, después que Cierto chico se hubo marchado se puso a pensar un poco:

Tanto tiempo juntos, y se sentía extraño al llegar a pensar tanto en ese niño, siendo que a partir de ahora sentía que ya no lo vería igual, pues su corazón se lo estaba diciendo.

Actuaba por demás extraño, ya no sabía ni como hablarle, pues sentía que con el solo hecho de acercársele explotaría de la vergüenza, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

--[¡Debería de actuar normal, no, con cautela, si llegase a enterarse no se que haría!]

--Hola, Lavi

Y así tan de pronto…

--¡Aaaah, aaa-llen!

--¡o.o, que sucede, por que gritas!

--¡jeje, n_nU! [¡Dioses, cuando llegó!]—si antes yacía caminando de cuclillas por los pasillos hacia la oficina para su siguiente misión, ahora yacía sentado en el suelo a causa de tan tremendo susto.

Así pues el peliblanco simplemente lo ayudó a levantarse, y aún con carita de duda lo acompañó a la oficina.

--[¿Quién diablos se supone que es el uke aquí?]—se decía, sobandose el orgullo aún. (Aunque tal ves no seas uke ni seme, Lavi, que tal ¿suke?, XD)

Toda la semana se volvió un infierno para él, ya que no sabía que hacer con tantos sentimientos y sensaciones amontonadas en su corazón.

--[¿Una noche?]—mmh, ¿Por qué no?, después de todo, una noche se enamoró de él, una noche se lo diría, ¿pero como?, ¿en donde?, bueno, el donde no importaba, pero, como si, ya que no sabía como planear el encuentro.

--Allen, yo…necesito hablar contigo—esa mañana, siendo que la tenía libre, y habiendo escapado una vez mas del mundo de los libros y los regaños del "abuelo" yacía ahora sentado en una de las ramas mas altas del árbol que había en el patio de la orden. Mientras contemplaba el cielo, e imaginaba con las nubes, ciertamente el rostro de aquél peliblanco--¡No, así no, por que entonces como me lo llevaría!, ¡vamos, piensaa!...¡Allen, me gustaría mostrarte algo!...¡Ah, o.o!, ¡oye, si, él no conoce este árbol, entonces lo traigo aquí, y entonces…u.u!—las ideas se le habían acabado.

La noche llegó, y estaba listo para el plan, el niño yacía extrañamente sentado en una de las ventanas de la orden, observando hipnotizado la luna.

--Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?—le preguntaba lo mas calmado posible

--¡Ah, Lavi!, estoy aburrido, no se que hacer

--¿o.O?, eso es raro en ti…[esta es entonces mi oportunidad] bueno, entonces, que te parece si me acompañas, quiero mostrarte algo, tal ves así se te quite un poco el aburrimiento n_n

--o.o, ooh, si, claro

En el camino, el pequeño comenzó a hablar, un poco entretenido con la nada, pues no volteaba a ver nada en particular si no a su alrededor.

--¿Sabes?, me dejó intrigado lo que le pasó a tu amiga con la luna, ¿de veras es capaz un astro de hacer algo así?—le preguntaba con carita inocente, haciendo que cierto pelirrojo se sonrojara un poco.

--¡o.o, s-si, ni yo me lo creía!

--n_n

--o.o

--n_n

--o//o [¡por que es tan lindo! -] —daban ganas hasta de abrazarlo.

Un rato pasó, para que se diera cuenta que el semblante del niño había cambiado y se hacía sombrío

_If Only tears Could bring you back to me—Midnight sons_

--¿Pasa algo?, ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?

--¡…o.o…e-eh!, ¡ah, lo siento!—se tocaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

--La plática estaba tan interesante que me sorprendió que te hayas detenido n_n

--o.o, o//o, ¿de-de veras?

--n_n—pero así tan de pronto, después de aquella sonrisa, el silencio los invadió a ambos, el peliblanco estaba triste, y no sabía por que, pero él, dudaba ya de si dar el paso o no, temía que fuera algo increíble y difícil para el niño, pero no quería retroceder ya…

--¡Allen, yo…!—lo acorraló entonces con sus brazos y la pared de los pasillos en los que iban caminando (tan oscuros y escondidos que eran perfectos para ese momento)

--¡o.o!

--¡Yo quería que supieras que…Allen yo…!—y así sin mas, lo abrazó--¡Allen, yo te amo!

--[¡L-Lavi!] [¡c-como supo lo que estaba pensando!, ¿Por qué…por que hace tanto calor…en mi corazón?]—se dejó llevar por ese abrazo, sin dejar de lado esa triste mirada, cuando decidió ser él el que continuara con esta confesión. Fue que entonces se deshizo del abrazo y le tocó las mejillas, y mientras lo veía a los ojos, quiso grabarlos en su mente, cerrando así los suyos. El pelirrojo entonces aprovechó y lentamente acercó sus labios a los suyos, cerrando poco a poco el espacio que los mantenía alejados tanto tiempo.

Ese beso, la primera vez que sentía una sensación así, y sentir como su lengua (la de Lavi) rozaba con la suya, sintiendo como todo desaparecía, no existía nada que no fuera él, y ese beso, esa dulce y excitante sensación.

Moviéndose lentamente, succionándose, acariciándose, su boca ahora era invadida por un intruso más que su propia lengua.

--¡L-Lavi!—quiso detener el beso, con un segundo abrazo, donde al cerrar sus ojos, dejó escapar inconscientemente ligeras pero cálidas lágrimas.

--[aishiteru, Lavi]

Toda la tarde fue para ellos, nada más, y llegando la noche, permanecieron así.

Lavi lo dejó solo por un momento, indicándole el camino hacia donde estaba lo que le quería mostrar, ¿y por que se iba?, al parecer el abuelo sin regañarlo por su fuga, tenía algo importante que decirle, ya volvería, sin duda, por eso le pidió le esperara.

Cuando llegó a aquél lugar le sorprendió que solo ahí fuera donde la luz de aquella bella dama tocara mas, y sobre todo le sorprendió que hubiera un lugar así en la orden

--Es hermoso, ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?—y no pasó mucho para que se incorporara a ello. Fue así que Lavi al llegar lo encontró descansando bajo el árbol, muy sereno, sin preocupación que lo entristeciera.

--[Se ve tan lindo así, pero me alegro que solo esté dormido]—cuanto desearía verlo siempre así, pero eso significaría no verlo sonreír, ¿sería que quedándose así para siempre, estaría…muerto?, claro que no quería eso, por eso sonreía, solo dormido, solo eso.

Hubo pasado un rato, y el niño había despertado, descubriendo que a su lado derecho yacía dormido el pelirrojo.

--o.o…n_n—sin querer, al hacer un solo movimiento lo despertó

--¡ahuum!, ¡ que buena siesta! n_n

--n_n

--[¡bof, pero ya se despertó, ni modo!]

--etto…¿nos vamos? De seguro Lenalee nos andará buscando, dijo que tenía algo que decirnos

--o.o…si, tienes razón—así pues, tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía y se levantó, después de sacudirse, ambos agarrados de la mano, siguieron caminando hacia el interior del edificio.

--¡Lavi!

--¿o.o, s-si?

--Te amo

--[n_n, ya me había asustado] n_n, jeje, yo también, moyashi chan, yo también

--¡bof, no me llames así, je, je!

FIN


End file.
